


Humanity

by odetosweets



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosweets/pseuds/odetosweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is human, which is definitely a disadvantage now that most of the population wasn't. </p><p>A disease called 'Ferae' now infected many humans around the world, turning them into blood thirsty human-animal hybrids that wanted nothing more than to rip opening any human that crossed their path.  </p><p>Tyler was good at living on his own, avoiding trouble wherever he went. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, I'm a little nervous about the whole thing so bear with me.
> 
> This work is inspired by the book 'Inhuman' by Falls and I don't claim any of her creatures or characters as my own. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is much shorter than the other ones I'm planning on posting so don't worry about that.
> 
> ENJOY!

The grass seemed different today to Tyler. It wasn’t the color, no the grass looked like an algae covered brass coin glinting in the sun. It wasn’t the way it moved like the waves of a far off ocean either. It was the smell that really got to him. Even while he sat in a tree 20 km from the nearest swatch of vegetation, he could smell it. 

Rancid, Rotting, Diseased.

Tyler figured that it was just another corpse lying half eaten, swarming with flies and covered in maggots. The stench of coagulated blood and dying tissue was unmistakable, and just enough to get Tyler off the tree and walking far from whatever that mess really was. He really didn’t need to see what that attracted when the sun sank behind the hills. 

For the past few months, bodies have been piling up faster than Tyler could sing his ABC’s. After the CDC released a disease called ‘ferae’ into the public, the only consistency in his life has been the running. Running from those who’ve been infected and what they grew to become. Ferals are what most people tend to call them these days. Half human, half animal beasts that hunt the living for sport and infect others with just one bite.

Tyler has been running for 6 months and 14 days. 6 months and 14 days of living in fear and having to learn from it. Having to abandon his family and live life traveling from one quarantine compound to another, picking up jobs and fetches from anyone who’ll hire him.

Walking down the islands of pavement in the sea of waist high grass, Tyler can feel the air beginning to change. The hair lining his arms stands and he can feel the night coming. The blanket of darkness and everything that comes with it is not something Tyler greets with open arms. He hurries his steps, carefully scanning the trees surrounding the desolate road. He didn’t need anything slowing him from getting to the Portland quarantine compound. There were rumors that the Portland compound had a fetch worth a year worth of meals and shelter, which was definitely something his brain, and stomach, couldn’t pass up.

He began to lightly jog, moving toward the line of trees and ducking low enough to allow the grass to block his movement from eyes across the road. Dusk approached quicker than Tyler could run, loud growling already piercing the chilled air around him. Tyler quickened his pace, sweat beginning to gather on his forehead. He only needed to cover 5 more miles and then he’d be safe. 

_RunRunRun_

The road began to bend, the asphalt sloping left sharply like an amusement park rollercoaster. Tyler ran blindly, crashing through the underbrush with reckless abandon. He knew this would catch unwanted attention, but he couldn’t stop to care when he could hear monsters stalking him, waiting for night to fall. He just needed to get to the compound before the sky turned from day to night He could make it in the sunlight, but when the sun went down, he was no better than a damsel in distress. 

_You’llNeverMakeIt_

A rusted sign came into view as Tyler sprinted through the overgrowth. Portland: Exit in 1/2 mile. Tyler couldn’t help but laugh in relief. He could do it, he could make it to the compound before it was too late. Tears streamed down Tyler’s face as he ran faster than he believed he ever could. 

Tyler didn’t know what he was scared of the most. Wheevlings, maybe. Those flying piranha and bat hybrids that thirsted for fresh blood made his skin crawl. Or maybe it’s the manic humans who’ve gone mad after catching the ferae virus. Last week he had the pleasure of meeting a not-so-nice Walrus man. Let’s just say his drooling habit wasn’t the thing Tyler should have been focused on that day. He almost lost his left hand. 

A snap of a branch brought Tyler out of his head. Looking left, his eyes meet with two blood red orbs watching him intently from inside the tree line. Tyler came to a sudden halt, he couldn’t breathe. Ahead of him he could see the compound cresting a small hill. He had been so close. 

The creature emerged slowly from the trees, it’s eyes never leaving Tyler as he moved. 

Tyler gasped, this creature was nothing less than terrifying. His eyes glittered with malice, his mouth set in a sickly sweet smile. He was obviously a man mixed with some sort of jungle cat. His tail flicked around in the air behind him, his fangs emerging as his smile grew larger. 

“Tyler, is it?” The man spoke, stalking closer to Tyler with every word. 

The question took Tyler aback. How would this random feral know his name. Out of every other person in the United States, he was the lucky one? Great.

Before Tyler could speak, the man spoke again.

“You see I’ve been told so much about you. Where you’re from, where you’re going,” The man snickered, clearly enjoying the growing confusion on Tyler’s face.

“You’re a very important man, Tyler Joseph,” The man said as he circled Tyler. “You see people in very high places want you. And I can see why,” The man eyed him slowly, “You truly are a delicious sight.”

“You know what, let me just stop you there tiger man,” Tyler breathed. “I don’t know who would be interested in me, but I’m just a fetch. If you’re not here to hire me, I’ve got to go,” Tyler pushed past the man hoping that the creature would just leave him be. 

The man reached out grabbing Tyler roughly by the arm. “You aren’t going anywhere Mr.Joseph. My boss has requested that I bring you to him. He’s not a very pleasant person to be around when he’s angry so I suggest you cooperate.” 

Tyler quickly scanned the horizon, looking for the compound. He’d never out run a tiger-man hybrid and dusk had already settled, the gates to the camp probably locked for the night. 

Tyler sighed heavily as he looked at the creature with disdain.

“Will there at least be food?”

The man chuckled lightly and began to walk into the line of trees.

Tyler paused but quickly followed. At least this thing could protect him from other beasts of the night.


End file.
